Drifter
Drifter You've spent most of your life moving from place to place, never settling down in one location for long. Maybe your family was part of a traveling circus, or perhaps you are an outlaw on the run. As you've wandered, you've dealt with people of all backgrounds and from all walks of life. Skill Proficiencies Insight, Persuasion Tool Proficiencies vehicles (land) Languages Any two standard languages of your choice Equipment A set of traveler's clothes, souvenirs from various places you've called home, belt pouch containing 15gp Feature Contacts. You know someone (or someone knows you) in every place you've been to. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among people you know unless you've shown yourself to be a danger or too much of a nuisance to them. They will help you as much as they are able, but they will not risk their well-being for you. Suggested Characteristics Some drifters enjoy their wandering lifestyle, whereas others long for a place to call home. Whether they enjoy moving from place to place or yearn to settle down, the constant moving shapes a drifter's attitudes and ideals. Some develop an insatiable wanderlust and choose adventuring to fulfill it. Personality Trait d8 Personality Trait 1. I'm driven by a wanderlust that led me away from home. 2. I enjoy traveling to new places and making new friends over drinks and a meal. 3. I am tolerant of other races, religions, and nationalities. 4. Sudden changes don't unsettle me. In fact, I'm invigorated by them. 5. I love to talk about the amazing places I've been and the interesting people I've met. 6. I get bored easily. What can I do next? 7. I collect souvenirs from every place I've been. 8. I always have a plan for when things go wrong. Ideal d6 Ideal 1. Freedom. I want to be able to go anywhere when the mood strikes me. 2. Independence. Sticking in one place too long makes you forget to rely on yourself. 3. Home. One day I will find a place to call home. 4. Knowledge. The best way to learn about the world is to experience it. 5. Change. Things are always changing. It's best to change with them. 6. Escape. They'll never catch me. Bond d6 Ideal 1. I come from a noble family. One day I'll reclaim my lands and title from those who stole them from me. 2. I got on the bad side of the wrong person, and they will do anything to hunt me down. 3. I wish I did not have to leave my family behind. 4. I own little, but my honor and my word are my bond. 5. Where I lay my head is home, and I will fight to protect it. 6. I'm close to only a few people, but I will do anything for them. Flaw d6 Ideal 1. I don't always mean to, but I start trouble when I'm bored. 2. Don't ever lend me money. I forget to pay it back. 3. I'd pick a new face over my old friends. 4. Despite my best efforts, I am unreliable to my friends. 5. I will never fully trust anyone other than myself. 6. I envy people who call one place home, and I can't hide my resentment. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=18&catid=1#ixzz3eydOWJMv